Traffic And a Kiss
by Maeve Zahra
Summary: "Kau jatuh cinta dengan si bodoh ini, Sadis." Balas sang Cavallone. Ketua kedispilan Namimori itu meletakan pipinya di tanganya, yang ia senderkan ke pintu mobil. "Kau jatuh cinta dengan si sadis ini, Bodoh." Ujarnya dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya.


Traffic and a Kiss.

By

Maeve Zahra.

Characters: Dino Cavallone & Hibari Kyoya.

Genre: Romance/Humor/Random.

Warning: Boys Loves/Bahasa Baku+Non-Baku/Random.

Setting: 5 Years Later/Modified Canon.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya Maeve Zahra dan lagu When I'm gone yang dinyanyikan oleh Anna Kendrick itu milik Simple Plans.

"Ini salahmu."

Dino menghela nafas mendengar tuduhan dari Hibari Kyoya untuk sekian kalinya sejak setengah jamnya yang lalu. "Aku tau, Kyoya… Aku tau," Sang pirang menghela nafas kembali. "dan jika kau belum sadar, itu mungkin sudah ke tiga puluh kalinya-"

"Tiga puluh tujuh, Cavallone."

Dino mengutarkan matanya. "Kau menghitung, eh Awan Vongola?" Sang Bos hanya diam ketika ia merasakan tatapan tajam dari salah satu _guardian_ adiknya. "_Come one, _Kyoya! _Give it a rest already_!" Ujar dengan hela nafas untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya dalam waktu setengah jam terakhir. Matanya melihat kumpulan awan gelap di langit yang mulai membuat keadaan mirip seperti malam.

"_A rest?_" Hibari kembali menatap Dino dengan tajam. "Asal kau tau, Cavallone, kalau bukan karena ide bodohmu untuk mengadakan acara 'lepas rindu' dengan Ibu wali kota Namimori di tengah kota tadi, kita mungkin tidak akan terjebak di sini." Sang awan Vongola itu melipat kedua tanganya di dadanya, mencoba menahan amarah dan tidak mengigit seorang Bos mafia bodoh yang duduk di sampingnya sampai mati.

"Bukan salah aku kalau ternyata seorang ibu-ibu yang lima tahun lalu aku bantu menyebrang jalan ternyata Ibu dari wali kota Namimori dan ingin memperkenalkanku ke **seluruh** keluarganya." Balas sang Bos dengan penekanan di kata 'seluruh'. "Lagi pula, tidak biasanya kau tetap mengikutiku… bukankah kalau macet, kau akan turun di tengah jalan dan pergi sendiri?"

Hibari, yang dari tadi hanya melihat lampu-lampu dari berbagai macam bangunan di pinggir jalan, menoleh. "Kau tahu kalau sang Omnivor itu akan melarangku masuk ke dalam rapat itu jika aku tidak datang bersamamu karena ia tau aku sudah bersamamu sejak tadi siangkan? Apa gunanya aku pergi ke rapat itu, jika masuk saja tidak bisa?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu mengoceh sebanyak ini sebelumnya, apa kau sedang 'bulanan'?"

CRACK.

Dino menoleh cepat ke arah Hibari ketika mendengar sebuah suara retakan dan menghela nafas (lagi) ketika melihat jendela mobilnya yang, tidak pecah, namun _retak_ dan retakan itu hanya retakan kecil, yang **tetap** harus diganti (lagi). "Kau benar-benar ingin digigit sampai mati, huh Herbivore?" Ujar sang Ketua kedispilinan Namimori, salah satu tanganya sudah memegang tofas, yang di arahkan ke keca jendala mobil _sport_ hitam Dino. Bos Cavallone itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, termis… tapi Kyoya, ayolah! Rapat tidak akan dimulai setidaknya satu jam lagi, apa kau tidak terlalu paranoid?" Balas sang pria Italia itu. Dino melepaskan salah satu tangannya dari stir mobil dan menekan salah satu tombol di radio. Hibari hanya mencuri tatapan kecil sebelum melepas tofasnya dan kembali menatap bangunan di luar.

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_

"Herbivore, matikan."

"Ayolah, aku bosan!"

"Aku benci lagu itu."

"Kau menyukainya, aku menangkap kau menyiulkan lagu itu kemarin!" Ujar Dino dengan helaan nafas panjang. Sang Bos menoleh ke arah Hibari dengan tatapan lelah. "Ayolah, Kyoya… Rapat bodoh itu tidak mulai setidaknya satu jam lagi dan alasan kenapa kita harus hadir di rapat itu juga hanya untuk formalitas."

"Rapat 'bodoh' itu akan menentukan apakah kerja sama antara Vongola dan Cavallone akan berlanjut setelah stun **bodoh** yang kau lakukan kemarin di Tokyo." Balas sang Awan dari Vongola. Dino mengutarkan matanya. "Sekali lagi kau mengutarkan matamu dan aku akan mengigitmu sampai mati, Herbivore."

"Kyoya, sejak kapan kau mau peduli tentang Vongola, huh? Aku kira-"

"Siapa yang menyuruhku untuk lebih peduli kepada 'Keluarga'ku, eh Herbivore?"

"Kau juga jadi makin cerewet-"

"Herbivore, satu lagi ocehan konyol keluar dari mulutmu itu dan aku, sendiri, akan mengirim-mu ke nereka." Dino melepaskan pandangannya dari antrian mobil di depannya dan menoleh ke arah Hibari yang menatapnya tajam.

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

"Lagu itu berbicara untuk-ku, Kyoya."

"Bodoh jika kau pikir aku akan merindukan Herbivore bodoh sepertimu jika kau pergi." Hibari mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia melihat air jatuh ke kaca mobil hitam Dino. Ia menempelkan jarinya ke bagian yang terkena air dari luar dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, hujan…"

Hibari menoleh ke arah Dino yang menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Lakukan sesuatu…" Ujar sang Awan, tofasnya, yang ia sekali lagi keluarkan, disodokan ke arah lengan sang Bos dari Cavallone. "Aku benci berada di tengah-tengah kemacetan dengan hujan."

Dino menoleh kearah sang murid dan menatap sang Awan aneh. "Kau mau aku apa? Memberhentikan hujan? Squalo yang mempunyai element hujan saja tidak bisa, apa lagi aku yang mempunyai element langit." Jelasnya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Hibari kemudian mengutarkan badanya ke arah pintu dan membelakangi Dino. Sang Bos Cavallone menghela nafas lagi untuk yang sekian kalinya **lagi**, ia mulai bersender di tempat duduknya ketika melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa antrian mobil di depannya akan bergerak lalu menoleh ke arah Hibari yang masih tidak mau menoleh.

"Baiklah, Kyoya… Kau yakin kau tidak sedang 'bulanan'? _Mood swing_-mu mulai menjadi mengerikan."

"Mati saja, sana."

"EH?!"

Dino mengedipkan matanya dua kali mendengar perkataan muridnya itu. Ia berkali-kali mendengar ejekan atau ancaman mematikan dari Hibari tapi tidak pernah kata langsung seperti 'Mati saja, sana'. "Kyoya, kau yakin kau tidak sedang bulanan?" Ujarnya, tanganya mulai menyetuh pelan lengan sang Awan.

BRAK.

"AH!"

"Terakhir kali aku cek, Cavallone… aku ini lelaki tulen, kecuali ada seseorang yang mengoprasi aku menjadi wanita tanpa sepengetahunaku, kejadian seperti **itu** tidak mungkin terjadi." Ujar ketua kedisiplian Namimori itu sembari mengelap tofasnya dengan sapu tangan yang baru ia keluarkan.

Dino memegangi bagian di kepalanya yang tadi di pukul Hibari. "Aku hanya bercanda, kau lebih banyak berbicara dari biasanya, ditambah lagi _mood swing_-mu itu juga mulai mengerikan." Ujarnya mengusap bagian kepala yang masih sakit itu. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku benci situasi ini."

"Heh?"

"…"

Dino kembali mengedipkan matanya. "Kau…" Sang Bos Cavallone itu menutup mulutnya ketika ia melihat sebuah warna merah di pipinya sang Awan Vongola. "Kyoya, apa maksud-" Dino kembali diam mengingat ciuman pertama mereka berdua.

Di mobil.

Tengah-tengah kemacetan.

Hujan.

"…"

"Oh."

Sang bos Cavallone itu kembali duduk tegak."Oh… tunggu, apa masalahnya antara ciuman pertama kita dan hal ini?" Ujarnya mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudku, ok… Situasinya memang sama tapi ciuman itu terjadi karena reflek-"

BRUK.

"KYOYA! AH!"

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata ciuman dengan enteng seperti itu, Cavallone." Dino yang sedang mengusap bagian kepala yang terkena pukul lagi itu terdiam kembali melihat sang Awan Vongola, yang biasanya cuek itu, sekarang menghebungkan pipinya dengan sebuah warna merah di pipiitu.

Hibari Kyoya cemberut.

"Kau masih yakin kau tidak bulanan, Kyoya?"

BRUK.

"AHH!"

"Kau… memang minta digigit sampai mati, Herbivore?"

Dino tertawa kecil melihat muka marah Hibari. Entah kenapa tapi ia menemukan alasan kenapa Hibari Kyoya selalu keluar dari mobilnya saat berada di tengah kemacetan itu lucu. Ternyata sang Awan Vongola yang tidak kenal takut, yang ditakuti dan cuek itu selalu kabur jika hanya berdua di tengah kemacetan bersama dia itu hanya karena ciuman pertama mereka, yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu, terjadi di situasi yang sama.

Ah… Sang Awan itu memang mempunyai sisi lembut dan manis seperti itu, huh?

"Maaf, Kyoya…" Ia menarik tangan Hibari sampai sang subjek berada di pelukannya dan mencium salah satu matanya pelan. "Kau itu benar-benar manis sekali." Ujarnya seiring memeluk sang Awan dengan lembut namun kencang.

"Ukh… Herbivore, lepaskan."

"Ah… tidak mau!"

"Herbivore, lepaskan dan mulai jalankan mobil ini… macetnya sudah tidak ada!" Dino melepaskan Hibari den menoleh ke depan dan benar saja, mobil Toyota putih yang dari tadi menghalangi pemandangnya sudah berada jauh di depan.

TET!  
TRET!  
TET!

Sang Cavallone menoleh ke arah belakang dan ber'_sweatdrop_' melihat banyaknya mobil yang mengklakson karena sekarang dia yang menjadi alasan kemacetan. Hibari kembali duduk di tempat duduknya dan mengutarkan matanya ketika ia melihat sang Bos dari Cavallone itu duduk tegak dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya dengan benar.

Hibari kembali lagi menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat jalan-jalan yang mereka lalui. Sang Awan masih mencuri tatapan kecil ke arah guru, mentor, teman sekaligus kekasihnya itu. "Bodoh." Bisiknya dengan pelan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau jatuh cinta dengan si bodoh ini, Sadis." Balas sang Cavallone. Hibari menoleh dan mendapatkan Dino yang masih menyetir dengan tatapn lurus ke depan dan senyuman khasnya berada di wajah tampan itu.

Ketua kedispilan Namimori itu meletakan pipinya di tanganya, yang ia senderkan ke pintu mobil. "Kau jatuh cinta dengan si sadis ini, Bodoh." Ujarnya dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya itu. Dino tertawa kecil dan menoleh.

"Aku tau… tapi aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Murahan…" Seringai kecil itu masih berada di wajah sang Awan. Hibari meranjak dari tempat duduknya sebentar dan mencium pipi sang Cavallone. "_But… Ti amo, Dino."_ Bisiknya di telinga Dino. Bos dari Cavallone itu kembali berkedip dan menoleh ke arah Hibari.

"Baiklah, apa kau yakin kau tidak sedang 'bulanan', Kyoya?

OWARI!

Hei! Hei! Hahaha… Aku tau pasti agak nggak jelas, well ini sebenernya cuma random fanfic doang. Waktu itu lagi main Sleeping Dogs di PS3 terus ngeliat si Wei Shen ngendarian mobil di tengah-tengah kemacetan and si situ juga mulai hujan, aku pikir 'kok kayaknya atmosphere-nya enak banget yah?' jadi ngbuat fanfic random ini! #BRUK *di dorong karena buat fanfic tanpa alur yang jelas*

Jadi maaf yah, kalau agak nggak jelas… emang dari sananya nggak make alur sih. #BRUK *didorong lagi*

Well, aku siap untuk menerima kritikan membangunnya, jadi mohon kasih aku kesan dan pesan kalian! XDD


End file.
